lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel and DC Super Heroes
LEGO Marvel and DC Super Heroes is crossover video game between LEGO Marvel and DC. Official Description Team up with as The Avengers,Justice League,X-Men,Teen Titans,Guardians of the Galaxy,Fantastic Four,and Villains. To save the universe from Thanos and Darkseid. Gameplay The Avengers,The Justice League, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four, The Teen Titans, and Villains. Travel the world and the Universe team up to Stop Thanos and Darkseid. Explore New York City, Gotham City, Metropolis ,Star City ,Central City, Themyscira ,Atlantis, Wakanda ,Jump City, Watchtower, Asgard, Titan , Apokolips and More. Story Mode Characters .Iron Man (Mark 6-85) . Captain America-The Avengers .Spider-Man-Ultimate Spider-Man/W Boots,All-New All Different,Iron Spider,Stealth Suit .Thor-The Avengers .Hulk-The Avengers .Hawkeye-The Avengers .Black Widow-The Avengers .Black Panther-Captain America:Civil War . Captain Marvel-Comics Long Hair .Vision-Avengers:Age of Ultron .Quicksilver-Avengers: Age of Ultron .Scarlet Witch-Avengers:Age of Ultron .Star-Lord-Legendary Outlaw .Gamora-Legendary Outlaw .Rocket Raccoon-Legendary Outlaw .Groot-Adult,Baby,Teenage .Drax the Destroyer-Legendary Outlaw .Mantis-Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 .Mister Fantastic-Comics .Invisible Woman-Comics .Human Torch-Comics .Thing-Comics .Doctor Strange-2016 .Ant-Man-MCU .Wasp-Hope Van Dyne .Namor-Classic .Deadpool-Super Heroes .Wolverine-Astonishing/W Boots .Jean Grey-90's .Nightcrawler-Comics .Iceman-Comics .Cyclops-90's .Falcon-Classic .Cloak .Dagger .Daredevil-Red .War Machine (Mark 3-6) .Storm-Giant Size X-Men .Venom-Super Heroes .Iron Fist-Ultimate Spider-Man .Doctor Doom Green Goblin-Ultimate Spider-Man .Ultron-Ultimate Ultron .Miles Morales-2019 .Sandman .Power Man-Ultimate Spider-Man .White Tiger-Ultimate Spider-Man .Nova-Ultimate Spider-Man/Black Helmet .Batman-Rebirth .Robin-Teen Titans .Superman-Rebirth .Wonder Woman-Rebirth w/bracelets and cape .The Flash-Rebirth w/boots .Green Lantern-Rebirth .Cyborg-Rebirth .Martian Manhunter-Rebirth .Aquaman-Rebirth .Beast Boy-Rebirth .Starfire-Rebirth .Raven-Rebirth .Supergirl-Rebirth .Shazam!-Rebirth .The Atom-Rebirth .Plastic Man-Comics .Firestorm-Jason Rusch .Green Arrow-Rebirth .Black Canary-Rebirth .Doctor Fate-Rebirth .Aqualad-Garth .Batgirl-Rebirth .Wonder Girl-Donna Troy .Speedy-Roy Harper .Blue Beetle-Rebirth .Black Lightning-Comics .Kid Flash-Wally West .Terra-Teen Titans .The Joker-Rebirth .Lex Luthor-Warsuit (New 52) .Harley Quinn-Rebirth Catwoman-Rebirth .Deadshot-Rebirth .Killer Croc-Rebirth .Cheetah-New Earth .Deathstroke-Rebirth .Reverse Flash-Rebirth .Killer Frost-Rebirth .Solomon Grudy-Rebirth .Captain Cold-Rebirth .Poison Ivy-2019 Redesign .Gorilla Grodd-Rebirth .The Riddler-Rebirth .Mr. Freeze-Rebirth .The Scarecrow-Batman: The Animated Series .The Penguin-Rebirth .Captain Boomerang-Rebirth .Sinestro-Super Heroes .Black Adam-Rebirth .Black Manta-Rebirth Free Roam Characters .Aaron Cash Levels Bonus Levels Hubs New York City .Central Park .Brytant Park .Grand Central Park .Avengers Tower .Statue of Liberty .Times Square .Empire State Building .Marvel HQ .Daily Bugle .X-Mansion .Avengers Mansion .Oscorp Tower .S.H.I.E.l.D. Helicarrier .Baxter Building .The Raft .Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanatorium .New Avengers Facicity .Queens .Midtown High School .Aunt May's House .Hell's Kitchen .Empire State University .Midtown Museum .Attilan .Chinatown Gotham City .Batcave .Arkham Asylum .Ace Chemicals .Wayne Manor .Wayne Enterprises .Wayne Tower .Iceberg Lounge .GCPD Headquarters .The Clocktower .Gotham City Hall .Gotham Park .Robinson Park .East Gotham .Grant Park .Gotham Academy .Amusement Park Star City .Queen Industries .Arrowcave .Star City Youth Center .Capstone Bridge .Tinder-Smith Garden Arena .Near South .Oak Forest .Hyde Park .Plesa Park Central City .Flash Museum .Central City Police Department .S.T.A.R. Labs .City Center Englewood .Lawerence Hills .Mounds View Metropolis .Daily Planet .Lexcorp Tower .Daily Star . Hall of Justice .Blaze Comics .Goldstar, Inc. .Centennial Park .Metropolis Park .Outlook Park .Shuster Arena .Metropolis Genereal Hosptoil .Metropolis Internnation Airport .Stryker's Island Penientory .Superman Memorial Statue .Superman Museum Themyscira Atlantis Wakanda Jump City .Titans'Tower .The Oil Rig . Pizza Corner Central Park .Television Station .Bay Bridge .Bank of Perez Watchtower Asgard Tamaran Azarath Fortress of Solitude Knowhere Marvel Ground Vehicles DLCS Level Packs Spider-Verse The Flash Black Widow Arrow Marvel's Spider-Man Wonder Woman 1984 Spider-Man Trilogy Supergirl DC's Legends of Tommorow X-Men Film Series Green Lantern Corps The Amazing Spider-Man The Defenders Birds of Prey The Runaways Flashpoint Character Packs The Ulimates The Dark Knights Eternals Earth 2 Abilities .Flight .Pyrokinesis (Fire) .Superhuman Speed .Superhuman Strength .Acrobatics .Grapple .Chronokinesis (Time) .Teleportation .Vine Cut .Tracking .Telekinesis .Sonar .Invisibility .Stealth .Hydrokinesis (Water) .Fix-it .Aerokinesis (Air) .Magic .Laser Beam .Drone Acess .Geokinesis (Earth) .Electricity .Smash Walls .Toxic Goo and Gas Projection .Fire Projection .Technology .Hacking .Super Jump .Vent Acess .Lantern Constructs .Shape shifting .Dig .Web and Rope Swing .Sphere Switches .Cyrokinesis (Ice) .Boomrang Switch .Thirwl Sockets .Glide .Destroy Silver Lego Bricks .